Letting Go
by Deadly-Leo
Summary: Une struggles with her feelings for Treize. Will her love for hime prevail, or shall it be locked away in her heart for ever?


Letting Go  
  
By: Deadly_Leo  
  
Disclaimer: Do Not Sue Me!!!!!!!!! I have absolutely NO money whatsoever. I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, because if I did I would have made all the couples hook up a long time ago. Thanks and enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
This starts out on a shuttle from space to Earth.  
  
Lady Une's eyelids flickered open. She lay there staring into Treize's cerulean blue eyes. "Lady, we will be landing soon," he said with a smile that made her melt. She loved him but couldn't bring herself to tell him. He would leave like every other man she had ever known. "Oh, thank you sir, I must have fallen asleep. I'm terribly sorry," she said. "That's all right I also slept," he said as they put their chairs into the upright position and fastened their seat belts. As the shuttle touched down Treize wondered if she had been dreaming like he had. He had been dreaming about her, Lady Une, again. As the shuttle docked the two unfastened their seat belts and prepared to leave. "May I help you down the stairs," Treize asked Une as they reached the shuttles stairs. Treize took Lady Une's hand and helped her down the steps. "Oh!" Une cried as her heel caught the seam in the carpet and she tripped, falling directly into Trieze's arms. "I have you!," he cried as he caught her  
right before she hit the ground. Treize held Une their in a very low dip as he stared at the beautiful young women that he held in his arms. He loved her and would give anything if she would love him too. He had tried to show her his true feelings in every way possible, but she had successfully ignored his attempts. He wanted to tell her but was petrified at the thought that she would reject him. He rather die then loose her.  
  
Lady Une stared at the gorgeous man that held her. She suspected that he had feelings for her, actually it was more like she hoped that he had feelings for her. Lady Une fought with herself; she loved Treize, but didn't want to. She couldn't allow herself to love him. He would hurt her, like every other man, he would leave. She had only said 'I love you' to two men. Her father and the only other man she had dared to love. Each time she had said those words some one left her. It was those words that made them leave and she had vowed long ago never to say them again. Those words where evil.  
  
Treize couldn't let her go. The time was right to tell her how he felt. He had decided that to love someone and never tell them was worse then loosing them. Treize bent his head and whispered in her ear, "Lady Une...I love you". Une could feel his soft lips brush gently against her neck as he spoke those evil words. Yet somehow when Treize spoke them they didn't sound so evil. They sounded like release from all the years of pain she had endured. They sounded like an invitation to escape with him, to let go of all she had held onto. When Treize spoke those words her heart leapt. Where they really that evil if to hear them made her feel so good?  
  
To Treize Une's silence was a sign that she did not reciprocate his feelings, that she did not love him. Treize was crushed and had to fight to hold back tears. "I'm sorry Lady Une, I was completely out of line. Please forgive my forwardness. 'You are not sorry Krushranada and you know it,' Treize thought to himself as he released Lady Une.  
  
Lady Une stood on her feet and adjusted her skirt. She wanted to tell Treize that she cared for him but couldn't risk driving him away with those words. She would not loose him like she had her father and her first true love. If she said those words he would leave and to loose Treize was to loose her reason for living. "I'm sorry your Excellency, I shouldn't have fallen onto you like that. I should not have been so forward. I don't know what came over me," Une said. "Please do not apologize Lady it was I who was too forward"; not feeling sorry for it at all. "Shall we go to the main terminal, a car should be waiting to take us to the hotel" Treize suggested.  
  
Neither spoke to the other on the ride to the hotel, nor did they speak upon arriving at the hotel. Upon checking in the two separated and went to their separate rooms. As Treize entered his he mentally berated himself for being so foolish. 'How could you have been so foolish!' he thought as he turned on the lights and removed his cape and his jacket. 'couldn't you see that she doesn't love you! You are a fool Krushranada. She will probably resign tomorrow.' He had to do something to keep her from leaving.  
  
Lady Une did not bother to turn on her lights. She went directly to her bed and began to cry. Crying always made her feel so weak. 'That's just what you are, weak,' she told herself, 'a weak women melting into his arms like that. Do you not remember what happened the last time you that loved a man' she silently asked herself. 'Yes, you where in love and you where alive and full of spirit. It was the best time of your life, until he left' she thought with some remorse.  
  
Lady Une continued to cry even as she opened her door. "I am very sorry for intruding like this but I wanted to tell you that I do not wish for you leave. I did not..." Treize stopped abruptly as he looked at the crying women standing before him. 'You made her cry, how could you hurt her like this, how could you do this to her' Treize thought. "Lady Une please, don't cry I did not mean to hurt you. If all that will come of my loving you is pain then...maybe you should go," Treize said, causing Une to start to sob.  
  
'He's so wonderful. He thinks that I'm crying because of him, if only he knew that it was out of fear and hatred. I care so much for him. How can you love someone and not hurt them? All love ends in heartbreak,' she thought.  
  
"Oh, Lady Une don't cry, please. I can't bare to see you in pain because of me," Treize said. He longed to put his arms around her and tell her it was all right to love but dare not violate her again. He would do nothing until she prompted him to. "I'm not crying because of you sir, I'm crying because I know that if I let myself love you, you will leave," Une managed to say through her sobs.  
  
"Lady...I could never leave you I love you too much," he said with a smile as he caressed her cheek. Somehow Une knew what he said was true. Une took a step forward and came to stand right in front of Treize.  
  
"I love you," Lady Une said gently kissing Treize.  
  
Treize lost all control. His Lady loved him. He held her tightly and kissed her as he started to pull and grasp at the buttons of her blue business suit, but stopped. Did she want this; he had to be absolutely sure. "Lady...is this what you want?" he asked. "Treize I love you and I always will. You're all I've ever wanted and you're all I'll ever need," she said kissing him and placing his hands back on the buttons. "All right, if this is what you want then you shall have it," he said unbuttoning her jacket and tossing it to the floor. Une removed Treize's shirt and tossed it to the floor to join her jacket. Une kissed his chest and unbuttoned his pants. Treize finished removing Une's shirt and reached around to her back to unzip her skirt. He slipped the garment from her body. Treize removed his pants. Une ran her fingers through Treize's hair as he knelt and gently kissed down her legs in his quest to remove her shoes.  
  
Treize hefted her into his arms and carried her to the bed and laid her upon the satin sheets before climbing in himself. Lighting flashed outside the darkroom and rain began to fall. Treize kissed Une as hard as he could. He parted her lips with his tongue and engaged her tongue in a light duel for control. Lighting flashed again illuminating the two in an eerie blue-white light.  
  
As the first rays of light crept over the near by mountains, Lady Une awoke in Treize's strong arms. Treize opened his blue eyes and smiled at her, then kissed her forehead. Une smiled. She loved him and she wasn't afraid of her feelings anymore; Treize's confession of love had shown her that sometimes you have to take risks to find true happiness. Treize rolled over and look at the mountains. "Lady Une, would you like to go on a picnic later on today?" Treize asked. "That sounds wonderful," Une said drowsily. Treize rolled back over to grasp her in his arms and gently kissed her lips. Une kissed the soft skin of his bare chest and smiled as she snuggled closer to him. Her days of loneliness and denial where over. She was finally free. End 


End file.
